Talk:Star Fleet Universe
I have to leave for work, but I'm only partway done creating a little infrastructure for a Star Fleet Universe article -- basically, I need to reiterate that only species that have been named in canon Star Trek can have articles -- this meands there won't be Hydran or Thallonian articles created... however, if you want to add information about Star Fleet Battles aliens, do it on the "Star Fleet Universe/temp" page in an appropriate subsection instead -- although its not admissable to mix non-canon data in with canon articles, we can still add a wealth here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:38, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Interstellar Concordium The info here relating to the ISC has been posted by myself on Wikipedia, with the permission of ADB inc. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstellar_Concordium) Plasma Torpedoes There are four basic types of plasma torpedoes. Type R are the largest and and most damaging when they hit, they were used originally by the Romulans but later all plasma races used them, and can damage a ship upto 300,000km away. Type G are smaller and do about 40% as much damage as a type R, they are the type originally used by the Gorn, but all plasma races use them on their ships. Type S, also called type G-II by Federation Intelligence, are larger versions of Type S and do 60% as much damage as a type R, used by all plasma races. The final basic type is Type F which are the shortest range of the four. While they can do equal damage to a type G up to 50,000km they quickly disipate by 150,000km, however, they are capable of being held armed indefinetly because of the utilization of stasis to keep them ready at no energy cost, only type F can do this. There is also a type D developed for use on fighter shuttles, it is a very small plasma torpedo contained in a canister that is about the size of the drone missiles of other races. Dac18643 16:13, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I put this here to use at your decision as I didn't want to tamper with the article proper, but this information is valid, if perhaps too lengthy. The Andromedans could NOT have stolen the mauler. Whoever first wrote that into Star Fleet Battles must not have reviewed all of the Andromedan information in the initial release. Andromedan ships left their home galaxy as-is, NO Andromedan ships can be modified by the ship modification rules, and Galactic powers cannot use Andromedan technology, just as Andromedans cannot use Galactic technology (Witness the fact that the Andromedans NEVER ADAPTED THE PHASER 1, being stuck with the weaker Phaser 2 on all of their ships!) The single Andro Starbase/ship factory could only construct existing ship types, not new ones. Since the Mauler basically IS the keel of the ship, the Terminator mauler sat ships are clearly an original Andro design. I suspect that the "Andromedans stole the mauler from the Romulans" is Romulan propoganda. Redwood Elf 02:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC)